goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trapped in Bat Wing Hall
Trapped in Bat Wing Hall is the third book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1995. The holographic prismatic design consists of static-like sparkles on a gold background. The cover illustration consists of a bat flying at an angle with its mouth open. Plot You have just moved to a new town and have not made any friends. While walking home, you run into your friend named Nick, who tells you about "The Horror Club". The Horror Club meets late at night in an old mansion called Bat Wing Hall, which is said to be haunted. The members of the Horror Club are going on a scavenger hunt to find out if Bat Wing Hall is really haunted. If you join the Red Team, you find that the entire team but you are monsters! If you join the Blue Team, you get turned into a vampire bat! And that's not all. You might have to search the cursed crypt of the deceased owner of Bat Wing Hall, Professor Krupnik, in the nearby cemetery, or face a witch, an ancient mummy, or a werewolf! List of endings There are twenty-two bad endings and seven good endings. Bad endings *It is implied that you will be eaten by the three monsters. *Falling three stories down to the basement in an empty elevator shaft. *Stuck with your butt sticking out of the crypt and a moaning creature in the crypt is coming to get you. *Make it out of the house on a flying broomstick, but you will never make it down on the ground. *Stuck in a force field, until one minute after midnight, which means you will become a monster. *Accepting a boat ride from the Grim Reaper. When you reach the end, you find a grave stone with your name inscribed on it -- which means you are dead. *Stuck in the Bat House at the zoo with tons of fellow vampire bats. *In the graveyard, it's implied that you, Marcie, Martin, and Lara are pulled down into the ground by zombies. *You choose the red stone and get transported back to the house, one minute before midnight. You haven't collected all the items, so you turn into a monster. *Being turned into stone after answering the Goosebumps question wrong. *After you lose the Mud Monsters game to Nick, you become a monster. *Find out you are running on monster time, which is faster than normal, and turn into a monster once time's up. *Set off an alarm trying to enter the house and Nick and Debbie will ditch you, before the police arrive. *Run out of time and become a werewolf forever. *When you are a bat, Marcie ends up capturing you and traps you in a freezer. *You choose to stay with the king. Since he is getting old, he wants to take you to the afterlife with him. The king and priests start preparing you for mummification. *Becoming a snake charmer for three years. *When you are a bat, Darryl pulls a heavy cabinet over and it lands on you. *Forced to read thousands of books to a two-headed monster before he will eat you up. *The ghost of Professor Krupnik turns you, Marcie, Martin, and Lara into bats. *"The Swamp Thing" comes at you and you go back to where you started. (It tells you to go to page 1) Good endings *Marcie, Martin, and Lara help turn you back into a human. When they ask how it happened, you promise them it will be your scary story, the next time the club meets. *You win the scavenger hunt and find out that you freed Nick, Debbie, and Connor from a bat-transforming curse, that they now have no knowledge about. *You invent a new ice cream flavor and make a fortune. However, you're still a bat. *You turn back into a human again, but Martin turns into a bat and Lara turns into a frog. You and Marcie decide to keep them as pets for the next year before they can change back. *The ghost of Professor Krupnik becomes a member of the horror club and takes the bat-transforming curse off of you. *Winning the Mud Monsters video game. *You open the orange door and plummet into a pit. When you hit the bottom, you are in your bedroom closet the day before the events of the story. (It tells you to turn back to page one.) International releases Gallery Trapped in Bat Wing Hall - UK Cover.jpg|UK Trapped in Bat Wing Hall - Spanish Cover - La mansión del murciélago.jpg|Spanish Le Manoir de la chauve-souris.jpg|French Trapped_in_Bat_Wing_Hall_-_Italian_Cover_-_Geheimtreff_Villa_Fledermaus.jpg|Italian Trapped in Bat Wing Hall - Norwegian Cover - Fanget i flaggermusborgen.jpeg|Norwegian Trapped in Bat Wing Hall - Spanish Cover 1.jpg|Catalan Trapped in Bat Wing Hall - Hebrew Cover.jpg|Hebrew Trapped in Bat Wing Hall - Portuguese Cover.png|Portuguese Artwork Trapped in Bat Wing Hall (Full Art).jpg|Cover artwork by Mark Nagata. Trivia *There are two false endings. That's when it tells you to go to page one. *The video game, Mud Monsters is most likely an allusion to the book [[You Can't Scare Me!|''You Can't Scare Me!]].'' *This is the first book in the series where the Side Story only contains bad endings. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Ghosts Category:Animals Category:Werewolves Category:Monsters Category:Transformations Category:Mummies Category:Royalties Category:Living Skeletons Category:Magic Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Time Travel Category:Giants Category:Human Villains Category:Other Countries Category:Zombies Category:Books Released In 1995 Category:Covers by Mark Nagata